geosheas_lost_episodesfandomcom-20200215-history
Bear in the Big Blue House Lost Episode
Some kids who watched Disney Channel in the late 90's to mid 2000's might remember a show called Bear in the Big Blue House. It aired on Disney Channel from 1997 to 2006. I watched the show when I was around 2 to 5 years old while my little brother was obsessed with that show after watching the vhs tapes when I was younger since 2003 until 2011 after finding one VHS tape that gives me nightmares to this day. During the early days of summer vacation in 2011 my mother and father left on a Honeymoon to Hawaii and me and my brother had to spend time at our grandma and grandpa's house in Hermosa Beach, California. 2 days before the nightmare my parents left to Hawaii as the plane my parents rode from my hometown in Minneapolis and stopped in Los Angeles. On the 2nd day in my grandparents house my brother demanded me to find him a Bear in the Big Blue House VHS tape to watch because my grandma and grandpa were busy at their jobs at a pub. I keep my VHS tapes in a wooden box wherever we went and dug into the box of VHS tapes which consisted mostly of shows such as Thomas and Friends, Barney, Wallace and Gromit, Sailor Moon, Teletubbies, some classic movies etc. I looked for some BITBBH tapes but I found one that I had never seen before. It was very old and had dust all over the tape. The writing was written in Spanish with a yellow highlighter. It read "Tenga enla casa azul Temorada 3 Episodio 27" I had taken Spanish class in 8th grade 2 years earlier and from what I could tell it read "Bear in the Big Blue House Season 3 Episode 27". I got on my laptop and went onto Wikipedia to check out the episode guide and from what I could tell something was odd. There was no 27th episode in Season 3 which I found strange but I then thought that the episode was incomplete and was a draft and I showed it to my little brother saying this was an incomplete episode never aired on television, which got him really excited before I put the tape in my grandparents VCR. This is where the trouble starts. Instead of showing the previews on most VHS tapes it showed a black screen with the text 18+! which was in Times New Roman. I ignored it and it cut to the opening intro. The intro itself was very strange as the quality was distorted and somehow was in Black and White which I just ignored thinking the tape was in bad shape since it had tons of dust on it. The title card appeared and it was called "What to do when you are depressed and nothing is going better". When I saw the title card I was heavily confused and worried thinking that this could be a possible suicide reference. It started off with Bear opening the front door as always and the tape's quality started to improve but something seemed a little off with Bear. Bear sounded drunk and had an annoyed look at his face. He said "Yeah, hi, come on in". He then enters the house and says "Why are you looking so depressed? Well you aren't the only one who's feeling depressed" "Apparently Ojo has been having an unhappy time, let's go see her". We then see Ojo crying in the bedroom of the house but the crying didn't sound like the actress was acting out the crying, it sounded like it was actual crying. There was a noose next to the bed along with a post it note and a pencil. Bear asked Ojo "So Ojo why are you feeling so miserable?" She replied with "Things have not been going so well recently and things are only getting worse and I really don't want to talk about what's happening but I just want to end my life." Bear then asked Treelo, Tutter, and Pip and Pop some of the other characters in the show to come upstairs. Bear explained to them that Ojo was feeling unhappy and was going to commit suicide and he wanted them to watch Ojo hang herself. Ojo then put the noose around her neck jumped off the bed and instantly died from the strangulation from the noose. The shot stayed there for around 20 seconds during that time I told my brother who was absaloutley shocked from what he had just seen to get out of the room. I decided to keep watching thinking that it had ended. But it didn't. Immediately after that terrifying shot of Ojo hanging Bear ran to the door slammed it shut, locked all the windows blocking all sunlight, and lit up a lamp next to the bed Ojo jumped from. After he locked all doors and windows Bear yelled "Too late to escape bitches!" I was confused knowing that swearing was not supposed to be heard in children shows, Bear then got some Advil pils and a tube and walked to Treelo and said "Another way you can commit suicide is by a drug overdose as the word DRUGS appeared on the screen. Bear then put the advil pils in a tube and shoved the tube in Treelo's mouth similar to how ducks were force fed oats and grains for foie gras as Treelo screamed at the top of his lungs in pain as the Advil was forced down his throat chocking him to death. Bear then said "Well that went a bit unexpected" as something flashed on the screen for a split second but I couldn't see what it was. I rewinded it frame by frame and what I saw was horrible. It was a hyper realistic picture of poor Treelo getting ripped in half by Bear and getting eaten in a very gory way with blood coming from his mouth which looked realistic. I went to the window and vomited outside. I continued the episode expecting the worse to happen. Bear then grabbed a knife from a cabinet and said "Another way you can commit suicide is stabbing yourself." Tutter the mouse tried to break out of the bedroom but bear jabbed the knife into Tutter's hand and forced the poor mouse to stab himself as Tutter said "No Bear don't do it OH MY GOD I'M DYING!" Tutter collapsed dead with blood surrounding him. However the blood did not look fake it was either kool aid or it was real. Pip and Pop the 2 purple twin creatures were the only other creatures left in the room other than Bear and were scared for there life and yelled "BEAR SPARE US, PLEASE!" Bear replied with "OH FUCK NO YOU UGLY PURPLE DILDOS WHO ARE POINTLESS AS ILLEGAL IMMIGRANTS FROM FUCKING MEXICO!" I thought that was highly offensive for Mexicans. Bear grabbed a gun out of nowhere and said "The last way I'll show you to commit suicide is to shoot yourself with a gun. Bear put a gun in Pip's mouth, grabbed his hand and pulled the trigger blowing his brains out which looked like someone had donated their guts and brain to be blown up. Pip collapsed dead and his body looked similar to Squidward from Squidward's Suicide which made his twin Pop stare there shocked. Bear did the same thing to Pop. After Pop died Bear went out of the room and asked the viewers where Shadow is as usual. Shadow appears but Bear said "Do you want to die?" Shadow was confused but Bear got a knife at that moment and stabbed Shadow in the neck with blood gushing from her neck with the same blood from Tutter's death and died from blood loss 15 seconds after the stabbing. Bear then went upstairs to the window, it was night and Luna the moon was there and asked Bear "How was your day in the big blue house?" as usual. Bear replied with a worry look "Well Ojo commmited suicide today and I killed all of my friends. Luna was horrified as Bear grabbed a gun pulled the trigger and the bullet went straight into Luna's mouth blowing her up instantly. Bear then yelled "Goodnight." Bear then grabbed the same gun he shot Luna, and Pip and Pop with, and shot himself in the head and lied there on the floor dead. The screen cut to static, and the static was so loud I had to run out of the room, go downstairs and wait till it ended. The static went on for around 2 minutes and when it stopped I went back to the bedroom only to see a horrifying image. It was Bear drawn in a Disney animated film style character from those Disney movies such as Snow White, Pinocchio, The Little Mermaid etc. His eyes were dark red his teeth were as sharp as spears, with blood dripping down them as if he ate some animal. The screen zoomed into his face with Bear having a satanic grim and text popped up on the screen. It said "If you're feeling depressed, you're lucky BECAUSE YOU'RE NEXT LINDSAY!" I thought how does Bear know my real name? This stayed on the screen for about 3 minutes, as the sound of a real grizzly bear growling played. Afterwards the ending credits appeared but there was no music at all and was replaced with the sound you hear when there are color bars and had images of dead people instead of the house you would usually see. I immedietley dialed 911 about the tape and I showed them the tape when they arrived and they were disgusted after what they had just seen. The police also sent my grandparents over from their jobs to the police station to show them the tape. I had nightmares about this episode for the rest of the summer, ruining my dreams of having a perfect summer. But the worst part is that sometimes at night I can see that creepy Disney like image of Bear willing to maul me to death at any moment. I tell my parents about what I see but they never believed me even if I slept in my bedroom. I'm not sure if I a have schizophrenia or it's just my dreams at night. I still suffer these nightmares to this day, where ever I am. I wish I had taken the 18+ warning seriously. Aftermath An idea came up in my head to upload it to Youtube since I still had the lost episode tape in my hometown of Bloomington, Minnesota. I converted the episode to a file on my laptop and uploaded it to Youtube. It had around 300 views in the 1st hour. One person said OMG so fuckin creepy im never watching Bear in the big blue house again" Another said "I hope this is fake, but that shit creeped me out". After around a week of it being uploaded it reached 50000 views and more than 100 comments. After around 2 weeks after the video being on Youtube I decided to check it but I couldn't find it. I went to my video manager and it said the video had been removed due to a copyright claim by Disney. I was shocked. 1 hour later my laptop got a virus even though it had anti virus installed and I got the BSOD. I had to get a technician to fix it. It got fixed after 2 weeks and the BITBBH file was gone. I asked the technician if he removed any files. He said he didn't. I went to look at my files and I found a file called Bear.txt. I opened it only to find that same image of Bear at the end of the episode but there was different text. It was a quote from Edgar Allan Poe. It read: "The scariest monsters are the ones that lurk within our souls." After the Aftermath One day, I discovered I still had the tape again. So the next time my grandpa visited, I asked him about the tape, saying "How did you get this accursed tape?". He had no idea what I was talking about, so I showed him the episode again, except this time I fast-fowarded through the static and most of the shot of Bear. He was once again disgusted, yet had no clue where had gotten the VHS. Then he remembered he had a childhood pen pal from Spain who lived in New York City for a while and of whom worked as a writer for Shadow Projects' shows before being locked up in a mental asylum somewhere in the Catskills region of New York. He thought it was him. He called his brother and he said "What? I can't believe it... where'd your daughter find it? It was given to me by a friend who works at Disney to keep under safe lock!". He went on to tell that my grandpa's pen pal had forced the cast and crew to participate in the making of the episode, of which he wrote and directed, and then he was locked up in an asylum in the Catskills of New York for it. We contacted another person who knows of the lost episode phenomena and he took the tape in for safe keeping. However, he discovered someone had downloaded the episode while it was up on YouTube and put it up on Mega.nz under the title "BEAR IN THE BIG BLUE HOUSE - WHAT TO DO WHEN YOU'RE DEPRESSED - NEVER BEEN BEFORE EPISODE" in the hope someone would presume it would scare and/or traumatize little children. We are currently looking to get the episode taken off the website. Category:Lost Episodes Category:Death Category:Suicide Category:FUCK THIS SHIT IM FUCKING OUT CUNT Category:For The Shadow Reader Category:Zoinks jeepers jinkies fuuu Category:Sheeeet Category:Read by The Shadow Reader Category:For The Shadow Lioness Category:Gorilla glue Category:Penis Category:Blog posts Category:Blood and Gore Category:Depression Category:WHO LIVES IN A PINEAPPLE UNDER THE SEA SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS ABSORBENT AND YELLOW AND POROUS IS HEEEE!!! SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS IF POOP BUTT BE POOPY YOUR FUCKING ASSHOLE! YOU ARE A ASSHOLE THEN SHIT IN YOUR PANTS AND DANCE IN IT YOUR A ASSHOLE Category:We need comments! Category:ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ NOW I KNOW MY ABCS NEXT TIME WONT YOU LEARN WITH ME Category:Bear In The Big Blue House